Antioxidant compounds are known in the art and have been used for various purposes.
WO 2004/007475 discloses the use of certain flavonoid compounds as antioxidants for the treatment of patients having a disease or disorder involving oxidative damage.
WO 2009/047568 discloses the use of certain flavonoid compounds in the in vitro preservation of living animal cells. The living animal cells may be isolated cells, such as stem cells, or groups of cells such as a tissue or organ.